Christmas Eve
by geedreams
Summary: "aku berharap hyung bersedia menjadi teman kencanku selamanya."Namjoon "terimakasih sudah menjadi kado natal untukku."Jimin "Selamat hari natal Jeon Jungkook. Aku mencintaimu."Taehyung "Aku belum terlambat pulang sebelum natalkan?"Hoseok A bangtan fanfiction with Namjin Vkook/Taekook Minyoon/Yoonmin Hoseok RnR please :)


Christmas Eve

.

A BTS Fanfiction

 **Rated T**

 **Typo**

 _Bangtan punya diri mereka, saya cuman pinjam nama_

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

Jung Hoseok x OC

.

.

.

.

Last Christmas

.

.

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

.

.

.

"Ini malam natalkan, mau berkercan denganku?"

dan Seokjin hanya mengerjapkan mata besarnya lucu. Seokjin, dokter muda disebuah rumah sakit berpikir malam natal ini akan dia habiskan dirumah sakit saja karena dia harus menggantikan shift rekannya, Jeonghan yang pergi bersama anak-anak dan suaminya.

"kencan?" tanya Seokjin memastikan yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Namjoon, nama pria yang sekarang sedang tersenyum dengan lesung pipinya. Seokjin menghela nafas dan menghadap pria itu, menatap mata tajam itu lekat.

"maaf Namjoon-ah, aku tidak bisa." Karena alasan sesungguhnya adalah Seokjin memiliki pengalaman buruk dengan kencan malam natal, karena seseorang yang disukainya mengajaknya kencan hanya karena butuh teman kencan dimalam natal dan kemudian menghilang tanpa kabar.

Namjoon menghela nafas dan meraih tangan kanan Seokjin, menggenggamnya erat dan menatapnya dalam. "aku berbeda dengannya hyung. Aku mencintaimu. Tidakkah kau melihat usahaku selama ini?" sedang Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Namjoon memang sudah mendekatinya selama hampir satu tahun ini, dan Seokjin jadi merasa bersalah karenanya.

"aku berjanji, malam natal ini dan seterusnya hanya akan diisi oleh kita berdua hyung. Pergilah kencan denganku hari ini, dan pergilah kencan denganku dihari berikutnya, dan selamanya." Namjoon membelai lembut pipi dingin Seokjin sedang Seokjin menatap matanya penuh ragu. "aku berjanji hyung, dan aku sangat berharap hyung bersedia menjadi teman kencanku selamanya." Dan ketika Seokjin tidak menemukan kebohongan dikedua mata Namjoon, Seokjin tersenyum dan memeluk Namjoon erat.

"jadikan aku teman kencanmu Namjoon-ah. Selamanya." Dan bisikan lembut Seokjin membuat Namjoon tersenyum lebar dan refleks memeluk Seokjin erat.

"terimakasih Seokjin hyung. Terimakasih." Dan Seokjin hanya tersenyum menjawabnya. Namjoon melepaskan pelukan mereka, meraih lembut dagu Seokjin dan mengecup lembut bibir tebal merah itu. Melumatnya selembut dan sehati-hati mungkin sedang Seokjin memejamkan matanya erat dan meremas coat coklat Namjoon kuat. Mencoba membalasnya selembut Namjoon. Dan ketika Namjoon melepaskan ciuman manis itu, mata mereka bertemu dalam satu garis lurus, menghantarkan sejuta perasaan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan. Namjoon tersenyum lembut, membuat Seokjin ikut tersenyum.

"Merry Christmas, Jinseok. I love you."

.

.

.

.

All I Want For Christmas Is You

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang menumpukan kedua kepalanya diatas mea komputernya saat sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang disusul kecupan dipuncak kepalanya. Yoongi yang sedari tadi suntuk berangsur membaik saat aroma mint kekasihnya tercium.

"istirahatlah sebentar hyung, ini malam natal." Dan Yoongi hanya diam saja saat tangan kekasihnya dengan lancing meraih mouse dan mematikan komputernya setelah menyimpan file lagunya kemudian menarik Yoongi menuju sofa dan mendudukkan Yoongi diatas pahanya. Kekasihnya menumpukan dagunya dibahu Yoongi dan sesekali mengecup ringan pipi Yoongi.

"sudah selesai membuat koreografi?" tanya Yoongi akhirnya. Jimin menggeleng singkat. "tinggal sedikit lagi tapi Hoseok hyung harus pergi bertemu kekasihnya." Dan Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. Jimin memasukkan tangannya kedalam coat biru tuanya untuk mengeluarkan tiga lembar tiket dan memberikannya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi mengambilnya dan membacanya, itu adalah sebuah voucher makan steak sepuasnya untuk dua orang dengan view sungai Han dan dua tiket premier film kesukaannya. Yoongi menoleh kearah Jimin dan mendapati senyum lebar kekasihnya.

"malam tahun baru nanti ayo berkencan, hyung!" dan Yoongi refleks tersenyum dan mengangguk membalas ajakan Jimin. "Terimakasih kado natalnya ya tapi maaf aku belum punya kado natal untukmu." Ucap Yoongi pelan dengan senyum sedih. Pasalnya dia sedang sangat sibuk untuk mempersiapkan album penyanyi yang menjadi projectnya dan Namjoon.

Jimin tersenyum dan menatap Yoongi lembut. "aku sudah dapat hadiahnya." Dan pernyataan Jimin membuat Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "hadiah? Kau meledekku ya. Jelas-jelas aku bilang aku belum punya kado untukmu." balas Yoongi menggerutu lengkap dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"tidak kok, hadiahnya ada dihadapanku sekarang." Dan jawaban Jimin membuat Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Jimin semakin bingung. "aku hanya mau kau hyung, terimakasih sudah menjadi kado natal terbaik untukku. Dan kuharap kau bisa menjadi kado natal untukku selamanya." Yoongi hanya diam terpaku menatap Jimin, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tangan Yoongi yang berada diatas pundak Jimin meremas coat Jimin kencang, sekencang debaran jantungnya.

"berjanjilah untuk selalu menjadi kado natal untukku hyung." Dan senyum bodoh Jimin diakhir kalimat membuat Yoongi tersenyum lebar juga meski setetes air mata sudah menetes disana. Yoongi dengan cepat menghapusnya dan kemudian memberikan pukulan cukup keras dikepala Jimin.

"bodoh! Tentu saja aku akan menjadi kado natal untukmu, memangnya untuk siapa lagi dasar bodoh!" gerutu Yoongi dan Yoongi sedikit tertawa saat Jimin meringis dan mengelus kepalanya. Yoongi meraih kedua pipi Jimin dan memberikan ciuman dalam selama sepuluh detik, melumat bibir tebal Jimin diakhir sebelum melepaskannya dan dengan cepat memeluk Jimin erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher Jimin.

Sedang Jimin hanya tersenyum maklum. Dia tahu Yoonginya malu sekarang karena bagaimanapun Yoongi adalah orang yang pasif, jadi jarang sekali Yoongi menciumnya duluan seperti tadi.

"aku sangat mencintaimu Yoongi hyung." Ucap lembut Jimin dan mengelus lembut punggung Yoongi.

.

.

.

Under The Mistletoe

.

.

Jeon Jungkook menghela nafas dan kembali merapikan jas putih yang dipakainya. Hari ini sekolahnya mengadakan pesta natal untuk tahun ketiga dan Jeon Jungkook tidak punya pasangan. Ulangi. Perayaan malam natal ditahun ketiga dan Jeon Jungkook akan sendirian nanti. Great. Jungkook biasanya akan pergi bersama Kim Mingyu atau Kim Yugyeom tapi kedua mate nya itu sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang. Apalagi Kim Mingyu itu yang berani-beraninya mengencani kakangnya yang juga alumni sekolahnya. Dan Jungkook tak mungkin mengajak kekasihnya yang adalah model, penyanyi juga aktor meskipun pestanya menggunakan topeng sekalipun. Lagipula memiliki kekasih dengan segudang jadwal membuat Jungkook tidak berharap banyak.

Jungkook memasukkan parfume kecil, lipbalm, dan ponselnya kedalam sakunya sebelum berjalan keluar kamarnya, turun kebawah untuk menghampiri hyungnya dan Kim Mingyu yang sudah menunggu. Mereka akan pergi dengan mobil bersama Wonwoo sekarang.

Jungkook sedang duduk dimeja paling ujung dekat sebuah gerbang setengah lingkaran dengan mistletoe diatasnya, memainkan ponselnya. Menolak berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang sedang menonton binta tamu diatas panggung itu. Jungkook memainkan ponselnya, membaca webtoon favoritenya saat sebuah tangan merebut ponselnya lancing.

"Yugyeom-ah. Berhenti menggang- -" dan perkataan Jungkook seketika terhenti saat matanya bertemu dengan mata tajam itu. Jungkook terdiam dengan mata melebar dan mengerjap lucu juga mulut terbuka kaget.

"seharusnya kau menikmati pesta ini Jungkook-ah." Dan ucapan orang itu cukup membuat Jungkook tersadar dan refleks berdiri. "Hyung?!" serunya kaget disusul senyuman lebar dan pelukan untuk hyungnya itu.

"hyung, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Jungkook tidak mungkin menyebutkan namanya, meskipun tidak ada siapapun disekitar mereka dan juga orang dihadapannya memakai topeng, tetap saja berjaga-jaga itu hal yang baik. "aku menyelesaikan semua pemotretanku dan langsung pergi kesini secepatnya" katanya dan Jungkook hanya tersenyum saat orang itu mengecup keningnya dan mengelus pipi kirinya lembut sedang tangan kanannya melingkar dipinggang Jungkook. "karena aku tahu kekasihku ini pasti kesepian dimalam natalnya." dan tawa orang itu dibarengi dengan rengekan Jungkook karena orang itu menjepit hidungnya cukup keras.

Orang itu kembali mengelus lembut pipi Jungkook dan menatap kedua mata besar Jungkook tajam namun lembut. Jungkook yang ditatap seperti itu jadi gugup juga, pasalnya orang ini sangat jarang serius. Jantung Jungkook berdegup semakin kencang saat wajah orang itu mendekat kearahnya. Bahkan musik romantis terdengar samar ditelinga Jungkook. Maka ketika jarak wajah mereka tersisa kurang dari dua sentimeter, saat hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan satu sama lain Jungkook meremas coat hitam dibagian pundak orang itu erat dan memejamkan matanya, merasakan nafas orang itu yang menerpa wajahnya.

Sedang orang itu tersenyum, mengagumi keindahan dihadapannya. Diterpa lampu kerlap kerlip dibawah mistletoe merah. Orang itu membelai lembut pipi Jungkook. Mengucap lembut

"selamat hari natal, Jeon Jungkook. Aku mencintaimu."

Dan kemudian mengecup lembut bibir merah tipis itu. Menyesapnya dengan lembut, menikmati malam natal dengan alunan lagu yang mengalun indah, meresapi setiap rasa yang bisa Jungkook terima dari orang itu. Dan ketika orang itu melepaskan ciumannya Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan untuk menemukan tatapan lembut orang itu langsung kematanya.

"aku mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook." Ucap orang itu dengan senyum yang selalu menjadi kesukaan Jungkook.

.

.

.

I'll Be Home

.

.

Jung Hoseok berlari sepanjang jalan dari kantor tempatnya bekerja sebagai koreografer menuju apartment kekasihnya. Jung Hoseok bukannya bodoh, tapi demi apapun dia sudah menunggu taksi selama hampir lima belas menit tapi sialannya sekali tidak ada satupun yang lewat sedang bus dan kereta sudah tidak ada jam segini, salahkan dia yang bekerja hampir lupa waktu. Maka Hoseok memutuskan untuk berlari. Hoseok berlari masuk kedalam gedung apartment kekasihnya, berlari lurus kearah lift dan memencet tombol naik sembari mengatur nafasnya. Hoseok melirik jam tangannya dan menggeram kesal dan memutuskan berlari kearah tangga darurat dan berlari naik menuju lantai dimana kamar kekasihnya berada.

Hoseok membuka sedikit kasar pintu tangga darurat lantai lima dan berlari menuju pintu kamar kekasihnya. Memencet bell itu dan melirik jam tangannya kemudian menghela nafas lega. Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sang kekasih, Hoseok dengan refleks memeluknya erat, membuat kekasihnya tersenyum dan mengelus lembut punggung Hoseok.

"sebelas lewat lima puluh tujuh, aku belum terlambat untuk pulang sebelum natalkan?" dan kekasihnya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok. Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kekasihnya dalam.

"selamat hari natal." Dan mereka tersenyum bersama dimalam natal itu.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

HAI! Ini adalah kado natal yang kecepetan dari akuuuu! Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu bertema natal yang ada di playlist aku. Kenapa aku bikin ini sekarang karena aku khawatir aku ga sempet bikin kalo nanti-nanti soalnya ada janji liburan bareng sama temen, trus mageran WKWK.

Semoga kalian enjoy bacanya dan maaf ya kalo kepanjangan HAHAHA.

Aku berniat bikin yang buat New Year nya tapi ga janji yaaa!

Semoga kalian suka dan jangan lupa review yaapss!

HAPPY LONG WEEKEND SEMUA!

.

.

.

 _with love,_

 _geedreams_


End file.
